Many games include various types of in-game assets that a player can obtain for use within the game. For example, a player may acquire game points, gold coins, experience points, character levels, character attributes, virtual cash, game keys, tools, energy or other in-game items of value. In many games, there are also various types of in-game obstacles that a player needs to overcome to advance within the game. In-game obstacles can include tasks, puzzles, opponents, levels, gates, actions, and so forth. In some games, a goal of the game includes acquiring certain in-game assets, which are then used to complete in-game tasks or to overcome certain in-game obstacles.
An electronic social networking system typically operates with one or more social networking servers providing interaction between users such that a particular user can specify other users of the social networking system as “friends.” A collection of users and the “friend” connections between users can form a social graph that can be traversed to find additional connections between users, much like a graph of nodes connected by edges can be traversed.